1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to machine tools and, more particularly, to a machine tool that can be used selectively to operate standard tooling and as a parts deburrer/washer.
2. Background Art
Machine tools are currently available to perform a wide range of operations. The assignee herein currently offers a complete line of computerized numerically controlled (CNC) machines. These machines can be programmed to precisely machine components by causing different operating tools to operate in sequence upon a workpiece. Intricate parts may be produced with these machines which have deep bores, tight crevices, and other complex shapes which tend to capture removed material. Some parts may also contain burrs which, if not removed, could compromise the performance or quality of products manufactured with these parts. Still further, the parts may be subjected to a shower of lubricant or cooling fluid as the machining steps are performed.
Dedicated low pressure parts washing machines are currently offered for the purpose of removing burrs, chips and accumulated grease, lubricant and other type of fluid residue that might remain on parts after completion of the machining process. However, these low pressure washers, which operate at 70-100 psi, are generally effective in removing only some of the foreign matter from the parts and may not satisfactorily clean parts with complex shapes.
The assignee herein offers a line of dedicated high pressure water jet washing/deburring machines. These machines use a multi-stage system. A pump unit pressurizes water to be discharged against workpieces at 50-2000 kgf/cm.sup.2 (10-28,380 psi). The pressurized water is delivered through a variety of different deburring/washing nozzles, including nozzles which may be stationary or moving, nozzles which produce different spray patterns, and nozzles which are configured to spray exteriorally or penetrate bores and crevices in parts. The water is filtered upon delivery to the nozzles and is recovered, filtered and returned to the pump unit for recycling.
The assignee's systems have proven highly effective in terms of rapid deburring and washing of parts, including those with deep bores, complex shapes and cross holes. The washed parts generally can be processed to be completely free of detrimental burrs, foreign matter, and processing liquids and grease.
While the assignee's currently available machine tools and parts deburrers/washers are highly effective in performing the procedures to which they are dedicated, they together occupy a considerable amount of space in a facility. Purchase of dedicated machine tools and parts deburrers/washers also involves a significant expenditure. Further, it may be difficult to integrate the machine tools and parts deburrers/washers into a processing line within the constraints of a particular facility.